


Nothingness

by sylleth026



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Spoilers, just a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylleth026/pseuds/sylleth026
Summary: Takes place just after S4, ergo, not spoiler-free!





	Nothingness

She was back at work. Even with all the tears she had shedded, all the pain she had felt with her heart breaking into pieces, Chloe Decker was back here. 2 days since, well, _that_ had happened. She tried to focus on the screen in front of her, knowing she had to get this arrest report up and done, but the words just floated and jumped all over the page. With a sigh, her gaze fell onto the empty chair next to her, coming to a sudden realization that the world was so different without-

“Good morning, Detective!”

That- that voice. That. accent. No, it couldn’t be.

She looked up so quickly that, coupled with the migraine that she was sure had now morphed into a tumor in her brain, the world started spinning for a moment too. It couldn’t have been, but it was.

“Lucifer?” she gasped. Her hands reached out to touch him, to feel him, to know for herself – for sure – that he was real. Her fingers traced the lapels of his suit, his shoulders, his jawline, and without thinking she absolutely fell into him, her arms going around him, clinging on for dear life.

He was stiff against her, his arms frozen by his side, his chest barely moving even with his breathing. She pulled back to ask him what was wrong, when her eyes focused on… Father Kinley. He was standing at the base of the stairs from across her desk, and she could see him from where her eye level just cleared Lucifer’s shoulder. His eyes glazed over with mania and, that look. The look of a man whose worldly knowledge was now irreparably corrupted.

Chloe’s instincts kicked into overdrive, trying to ignore the pounding of the blood rushing through her veins and - shit, she actually felt like she couldn’t breathe – pushing Lucifer behind her, standing in front of him as if she could protect him. How is he even here? He must have escaped from hell again, or maybe he was here for rev-

“Detective…” The voice that came from behind her was strangled and really soft, and she whipped around, finding Lucifer collapsed on the floor of Lux. His club was empty save for the two of them, and she was desperately trying to stem the flow of blood that wouldn’t stop from where he got shot near his stomach. _He got shot._

“Lucifer!” she yelled, trying to rouse him from the slumber he seemed to be drifting off into. “No, no, keep your eyes open, look at me!” She patted frantically on his cheek, opening her mouth to ask for assistance, to radio the station, to get _anyone_ for help really, but there was a roaring in her ears so loud she could not even hear herself speak.

In one last ditch attempt, Chloe lurched forward to- an axe? She looked at the weapon in her hand, the bit firmly against his pectoral, leaving him trapped against the pillar he was pressed up on. “If I pushed this into your chest,” she whispered, “it will kill you?” His chest heaved with every breath he took, his eyes now red, but she saw from the hard lines of his face that he was looking at her with the most tenderest of expressions. There was no going back. “Detective…” he whispered in reply, the break of his voice in between the syllables giving away the vulnerability he felt.

“I l- I love you.” It just seemed like the right thing to say in this moment now that they were standing on the balcony of his penthouse. But Lucifer reached up to cup her cheek, and with those two words split her whole world apart, “Goodbye, Detective.” _What? No, don’t go._ She was saying something as well, was trying to tell him how much she needed him. _You can’t leave me._ She needed him here, with her. Why wasn’t her voice working? _Please, Lucifer._ She saw his wings unfurl from behind his back. _No! Lucifer!_

“LUCIFER!” Chloe shot straight up in bed, sweat pouring, tears streaming, his blankets a tangled heap on the floor. She took a quick glance around the room - oh right, she was in bed, _his_ bed, to be specific – the room she hadn’t so much as claimed as she had been unable to make herself walk out from. She was a mess.

A cold draft of air blew in through the open door of his balcony, and the wind carried the faintest hint of- Lucifer’s cologne. She threw herself out of bed, not caring that she was barefoot, not caring that she was only dressed in one of his business shirts and nothing else, not caring that she looked absolutely, without a doubt, crazed. She had to see him.

“Lucif-”

She was greeted by the nothingness of the night. Nobody was here.

And yet… She listened harder to the silence, the very faint sound of flapping just barely audible. He _had_ been here.

Falling to her knees, Chloe Decker let the chill of the Los Angeles night warm her soul, tears rolling down her face once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my little contribution to the Lucifans whose fandom I literally joined like, a little over a week ago. After marathoning the entire show in 4 days I just *had* to write this; forgive me if it is subpar, I haven't written any fanfiction in 7 years ha.


End file.
